


Confusion

by MaxRev



Series: Writeober [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Sometimes you can't see what's right in front of you.





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> From this [ writeober list](http://mareel.tumblr.com/post/165609602311/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday) on Tumblr.
> 
> Day 7

They’d been traveling together for so long that everything they did was choreographed without thought. Soldiers to the core, even without the Army or the Brotherhood in their lives. Their daily routine cut down to the the most basic of necessities and the movements to carry it out.

For the longest time, Boone traveled quietly, keeping to himself. Having been so in love with Nora, it had taken a long time for him to let her memory go. Then, after destroying the Institute, he’d spiraled out of control. It would take time to lay that memory to rest as well, of having to end his son’s life then. It didn’t matter that he’d been sick, had been dying. The whole idea of it had nearly destroyed him. Better to have had whatever time Shaun had left and spend it together, than end it even sooner. The decision had been taken out of his hands by his own son.

Thankfully, Danse had seemed to be much the same. Usually more tuned into his surroundings than trying to waste breathe with conversation. Yet, he’d been there for Boone. Always. No matter what irrational behaviour Boone had thrown at him – he’d been right there, steady as a rock. Maybe not always them most understanding and sometimes, more of an asshole in Boone’s eyes. Then again, after Cutler and Knight Worwick, maybe he understood more than most.

The wanderlust ate at him, urging him to always keep moving. His head was not entirely screwed on straight yet, maybe it never would be again. There were times they’d wander near the Atom Cats garage, staying a few extra days before moving on. Something was going on between he and Rowdy, though Boone couldn’t put a name to it. Didn’t even want to try. Whatever it was, it worked for him just fine and apparently suited her as well. Danse was always unusually quiet but changed once they left the place behind. Boone never asked why.

Ever since the day he’d blown up the Institute, trouble had found him more often than not and he welcomed it, an adrenaline rush that made his heart race in anticipation. A sniper to the core, or so he’d thought, he found himself rushing into the fight with a maniacal eagerness for physical combat, rather than taking out targets from afar. Maybe he had a death wish.

He didn’t truly believe he should be alive now anyway. How did he deserve a life when his wife and now his son were both gone. The only two connections he had to the life that had been stolen from him. In his mind, this was simply living on borrowed time. If he helped things along, he’d just be doing this world a favor.

And yet, it was like he everything he touched turned to gold. No matter what he did, how many times he ran headlong into danger, he always came out alive, barely a scratch. Mostly anyways. The Minutemen were thriving. Not a strong military presence like the Brotherhood, not a covert organization like the Railroad but they had their strengths and their mission – helping the people of the Commonwealth thrive.

Danse reprimanded him every single time he ran headlong into danger. It was a daily occurrence. And despite Boone’s constant wallowing in the filthy gutters of emotion and wishing death upon himself at every turn, Danse stood beside him. Always had his back.

One day, Boone listened with half an ear to one of Danse’s declarations, only this time actually hearing it for what it was. He stood there, staring at him in wonder and confusion, realizing with startling clarity what he’d been missing all along. What he’d been searching for was right in front of him all this time. Danse was the missing piece to his puzzle. Danse had been there for him from the day they’d met. It wasn’t always a perfect harmony of souls, they didn’t always see eye to eye, and yet most of the time, they were on the same page. 

Danse was still speaking, stumbling over his words, failing to notice Boone staring in startled wonder. It was a conversation they’d had many times. This time, Boone answered one of Danse’s questions differently, waiting to see what would happen. Thick, scarred black eyebrows rose up in comical surprise as his response became as clear as the sky above.

Then, Danse stuttered, saying something about love and Boone’s thought processes froze. Love. He’d tried that once and look where it had gotten him. His wife was gone – the woman he thought he’d spent the rest of his life with; his son was gone – their child who should have had the chance to choose his own path.

He’d lost his family, the ones he’d loved. Boone wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to love like that again. Wasn’t sure he could go through those motions, fake those feelings. Staring at Danse, seeing the joy on his face, he would have to take one day at a time. After this incredible realization, who knew what was in store for both of them?

As Danse continued talking or trying to as he stuttered and stumbled over his words, Boone was at a loss for how to put him at ease. At least until the perfect idea occurred to him. Stepping forwards, he touched his lips to Danse’s. The unexpected contact was effective in stopping the flow of words. It was enough for now. They both may be confused by what had just happened but all that mattered to Boone in this moment was the man before him and where they went from here.


End file.
